Being Parents?
by ThatKid4Suree
Summary: "Are we going to keep her?" I ask Alice. "Yes. She doesn't find out our secret until six years from now. And it's weird, she looks just like you and Esme when she gets older," Alice said. Carlisle and Esme get the chance to be parents. Will they grasp it or let the chance fall through their fingers?
1. Chapter 1: A Vampire……Of Course

Chapter 1: Vampires...Of Course

Carlisle's POV

I was in my office finishing a pile of paper work. Today was an uneventful day. Though, I guess that's good, we don't want to have a lot of accidents. The less people in the hospital, the better.

I finished my paper work and decided to go check on my patients. They should be sleep anyway. It was almost twelve in the morning. As I was walking down some of the pitch black hallways, I heard quick footsteps coming to the entrance of the hospital. I decided to go check it out. When I got there, a little girl about three ran through the automatic doors. Her long dark blonde hair was pulled into a mid ponytail. Her sea blue eyes looked desperate and little girl looked at me and ran towards me.

"Awe you a doctor?!" Her voice squeaked while looking at my doctor's coat. I was guessing that she had been yelling a lot before.

She gasped surprised at her voice.

"Yes, I am a doctor, what's wrong, Sweety?" I ask her kneeling down to her level and putting my hand on her back.

"This thwee people was beating up my mommy and daddy! And they tipped ovew the caw!" She exclaimed. She had a hoarse cough and she gripped her throat.

"Can you take me to them?" I asked. She nodded before grabbing my hand and pulling me out of the hospital. We ran up the road and onto the back road which lead to the woods.

There, was a turned over black BMW. I looked at the little girl with the tight grip on my hand. She showed no sign of being hurt, but I knew she was.

I began to catch on a scent. A very familiar scent. I instantly stopped and the litttle girl looked back at me.

"What's wong?" She asked me with her hoarse voice.

I didn't immediately answer her question cause I was looking for them.

"It's nothing. I just want to make sure the people who attacked your parents aren't still around," I told her picking her up. She mumbled an ow, but it was too low for the human ears. I could feel a few broken ribs, and a few cracks in them.

"What's your name little one?" I ask her softly.

"Jamie," she replys.

"Well, Jamie," I smile down at her. "Im Dr. Carlisle Cullen, but Carlisle is fine."

"Nice to meet you," she croaked with a smile.

"You have good manners," I smile at her wider.

"Thank you," she blushes.

She wrapped her tiny arms around my neck. I began to walk towards the turned over car. Blood was sprayed everywhere around the car. I stopped halfway there because I could see the bodies of Jamie's now dead parents. Before, I could move, three people stepped in my path. I growled lowly.

"James...," I growled.

"Ah, Carlisle, long time no see," he said snaking his arm around Victoria's waste. "Where's your son's human girlfriend?"

"Human?" Jamie mumbled.

Laurnet stared at Jamie with hunger in his eyes. She looked into his red eyes.

"Why did you do this?" I ask very quickly for only them three could hear me.

"We haven't had blood in two days, why not?" Victoria smiled sadistically. "And plus..."

She sniffed Jamie making her tense.

"...they smell so good. She smells like...a cupcake," Victoria finished.

I raised my eyebrow before setting Jamie down on the curb.

"Jamie, Sweety. I want you to do something for me," I told her softly.

She looked at me for further directions. "I can do it!"

"Okay. Turn around, close your eyes and put your hands over them. Count to ten real slow. When you're down, you can turn back around, okay? Do you understand?" I ask.

"Yes sir," she answers and turns around. She put her hands over her eyes and began to count slowly.

I look at the three vampires in front of me. "Leave," I say politely as I could.

James nodded understanding and began to walk away with Laurent and Victoria. "We'll comeback soon. Real soon," he threatened.

"...7…8…9…"

They quickly ran away and I sighed in relief. I really didn't want to fight.

"…10," she turned around and looked at me.

"Hey, whewe did the meany guys go?" Jamie asked.

"Uh, I told them I was going to turn them into the police, and they ran," I lied.

She crossed her arms over her chest and began to pout. "They should've been turned into the police," she mumbled.

I chuckle before picking her up again and walking the way to the hospital.

"What about mommy and daddy?" She asks me making me stop.

"We'll talk about them later," I told her sadly. She looked into my eyes before nodding and laying her head on my shoulder.

I return to the hospital and take Jamie with me to check on my patients. They were all sleeping, as I predicted. After, I return to my office and gather my things, so I can go home.

"Jamie, I'm going to take you home with me, so I can look over you," I said.

"Okay, Mr. Caw...Cawl," she was trying so hard to say my name. I chuckle a little as she began to pout again.

"Let's go," I say as I take her hand and lead her out of the hospital.

"Do you have any family, Dr. Cullen?"

"Yes, actually I do. I have three sons and three daughters. I have a wife, too."

"Awe they going to like me?"

"I don't see why not."

She smiles at the thought. I help her into the car and began to drive towards the house.

My cell phone began to ring and I pick it up.

"What is it, Alice?"

"Carlisle, she's so cute!"

Of course she knows.

"Though, it is sad what happened to her parents. I say we go after James."

"Alice, you know violence is the last result. Even given the circumstances. But are we going to keep her?"

"Yes, but she doesn't find out about our secret until six years from now. And it's weird, she looks just like you and Esme when she gets older."

"That is weird. Well, we'll talk about this soon."

"Oh, we went on a hunt and we'll he back in on Sunday. Get to know her in those two days."

"Okay, Alice."

I hang up as I pull up into the driveway. As I did that, Jamie began to whine. I turn around and look at her.

"Jamie, what's wrong?" I ask her.

"My awm,"she cried before coughing.

"Okay," I said getting her out of the car and heading into the house. I go up to my study and set her down on my desk. I go behind my desk and grab my extra medical bag.

"Is youw family here, Dr. Cullen?"

"No, they're out of town until Sunday."

"Oh," she nods.

I find the morphine shot and Jamie stands up on top of the desk.

"T-Thats a big ne-neddle," she stutters frightened.

"I know it is, but its gonna make all your pain go away so you can sleep peacefully," I tell her. Jamie looks down and began to chew on her bottom lip. She sighs and sits back down on the desk.

"I'll make it as painless as possible."

She shuts her eyes. I injected the shot and she jumped a little.

"Sorry," I mumble.

She peeks open one eye and look at what I was doing. She smiles before opening both eyes.

"That didn't huwt as bad as I thought!" She exclaimed.

I treat the rest of her wounds. Three broken ribs, a broken arm, and cuts on her legs.

"Dr. Cullen, I'm sleepy," Jamie told me yawning and rubbing her eyes.

"Okay," I take her to Esme's and I's room. I put her under the covers and she was out in an instant.

Please leave a review. I need criticism. 


	2. Chapter 2: Safe Hands

Chapter 2: Safe Hands

Jamie's POV

I woke up Saturday morning feeling lonely. I had the weirdest dream last night. My family got into a car accident. And and...

"It wasn't a dweam," I mumbled before gasping. "Then that means..."

I got up from my bed and ran downstairs.

"Hey," I was swept up into someone's arms.

I looked up and it was Mr. Carlisle.

"Good morning," he smiled at me.

"Good morning," I whispered.

"Are you hungry?" He asked me.

"Yes," I reply.

"What would you like, Jamie?"

"Mmm...can I have eggs?"

"You most certainly can. Is that it?"

"Yes."

He carries me to the kitchen and sets me down at the table.

"Awe we doing anything today, Mr. Caw...Cawilse?" I ask him still not being able to say his name.

He laughs and turns around to look at me. He frowns at me before going upstairs. I stay seated in the chair worried that I did something wrong. I hope I didn't!

Mr. Carlisle came back down with a arm sling. I looked at my broken right arm and smiled. He crossed the sling over my neck and onto my left shoulder before gently tucking my right arm into the sling.

"Thank you," I smile wider.

"Your welcome," he pats my head before returning to cook my eggs. "And to answer your earlier question, I'm going to take you to work with me for a while. I just want to give you a few more checkups. And today I have a surgery to do, and it may take two hours at the most. But overall, I want you to rest."

"Okay," I say.

He places a plate of hot steamy eggs in front of my eyes. My mouth began to water and I reach for my fork with my right hand. I wince and instantly pull it back.

"Ow!" I yelp. I try to pick up my fork with my left hand, but I couldn't hold it correctly.

Mr. Carlisle picked up the fork and got a forkful of it. He holded the fork in front of my mouth. I took a bite of it and my face lit up. It was delicious.

"Do you like it?" Mr. Carlisle asked me.

"Its vewy good!" I exclaim when I swallow my food.

He smiled at me and continued to feed my food to me for ten minutes.

"Thank you," I thanked him.

"It was no problem, Jamie," he smiled. "Okay, lets go get ready. I put your clothes in the washer and they're in the dryer. So, you'll clothes will be cleaned."

I didn't even realize I had on different clothes on. I looked down at what I had on. I had on a pair of blue and orange checkered boxer shorts, and a simple white t-shirt.

"Hehe," I laughed nervously.

"Is it okay if I give you a bath?" Mr. Carlisle asked me while picking me up.

"Yes. I'm used to Daddy giving me a bath," I said before frowning. "Whewe awe my pawents, Mr. Cawil-wilsle?"

"I'll have to talk to you about that when we get to the hospital," he whispered. I wonder why he was whispering.

"Aw!" I whined. "You told me that yesterday!"

"I know I did, but it's gonna have to wait until we get to the hospital," he said.

"Okay," I sigh.

He pats my back before heading upstairs to get me a bath.

Forty minutes later, I was clean, dressed, and ready to go. I had on my clothes from yesterday. A plain red shirt, a light blue jumper, and red Converse. Carlisle placed me on the couch in the living room. He turned on the Tv and flipped through the channels until I yelled,

"Mickey Mouse Club House!"

Carlisle turned around to look at me and smiled.

"You like this show?"

"Yes," I answer as I try to pull my shoes off.

He chuckles at me. "Keep your shoes on, Jamie. I won't take long."

He went back up the stairs. When I heard the door click close, I pulled off my shoes and watched Mickey Mouse. I stretched my toes and curled them a numerous of times.

After the episode went off, Mr. Carlisle came back downstairs and I forgot to put back on my shoes.

"Jamie," he called me.

I turned around to look at him. He was frowning at me. I looked at him with big puppy dog eyes.

"I'm sowwy. I like when I can stretch my toes. Shoes are evil!" I sniffled.

"Its okay, Jamie," he told me.

"Are you mad at me?" I ask.

"No, of course not. There was no harm done, right?"

"Right," I sniffle.

"Why don't you smile for me?"

A small smile crept its way on my face.

"There it is," he played with my cheeks a little.

I giggle very loudly.

He lets go of my cheeks and goes to the kitchen. I decide to follow him.

"I'm going to pack you a sandwich. Is that okay?"

"Yes."

"What do you like on your sandwich, Jamie?"

"Mayo, cheese, and turkey."

"Okay."

I return to the living room and sit down on the couch again. Five minutes later, Mr. Carlisle comes to the living room with his brief case. He comes to sit down with me before setting me on his lap. I wince because of my broken ribs still hurt. He ties my shoes back on my feet before picking me and heading to the car. On the way to the hospital, I was thinking about everything that happened yesterday.

My family and I's flight landed from New York to Washington. We were driving to get to my mommy's sister's house. We had to go through the city of Forks. When we were driving, something rather someone hit our car and it tipped over. The three people I saw yesterday dragged my parents out of the car and started doing something to them. I couldn't see because my vision was blurry. I climbed out of the car and ran down the road. I honestly didn't know where I was going and my whole body ached.

That's when I ran to the hospital and met Mr. Carlisle. He is really nice. He let me stay with him until my parents feel better. Though, I did notice some weird things about him. His hands were ice cold and hard as a rock. He had golden eyes and is too beautiful to even be human. His skin was white as paper, but I thought it was my imagination!

He is very patient, I can tell. He didn't get mad at me when I took off my shoes even though he told me not to. My parents wouldn't let me have desert for two days!

"Jamie?"

"Huh?" I snap out of my own world and look up.

"Are you okay?" Worry dripping from Mr. Carlisle's voice.

"Yes. I was just thinking."

"Why don't you tell me about yourself, Jamie. What do you like to do?"

"I like to play."

"What's your favorite color."

"Mmm...red!"

"Wer...are you an only child?"

"No, I have a big bother."

"A big brother?"

"Mhm. He's 13."

"What's your favorite food?"

"Cheese pizza!"

Mr. Carlisle smiles and I began to giggle. We pull up into the hospital and we get out the car. Mr. Carlisle carries me inside.

Carlisle's POV

Since I had a very important operation today, I asked one of my co-workers if they can watch Jamie for two hours. I knock on their office door and they come to the door instantly.

"Dr. Cullen!" She smiled at me.

"Good morning, Anna," I smile back at her.

Jamie looks at her before tucking her head into my neck. I rub her back to calm her down. Her heart was pounding in her chest.

"This must be, Jamie," Anna smiles at Jamie.

Jamie raises her head to the sound of her name.

"Jamie, this is Anna. She's going to be watching you while I'm working," I explain to her.

She looks at Anna before smiling. I hand her over to Anna and Jamie didn't whine.

"Be good for Ms. Anna," I tell her before walking off.

Jamie's POV

I wanted to go after Mr. Carlisle,but I knew I had to stay put.

Ms. Anna set me on the floor and went to the refrigerator in her office.

"Do you want some juice?" She asked me.

"Yes please," I reply.

She gave me a cup of apple juice and some of the juice seeped through the corners of my mouth and fell on the ground. I wiped my mouth with the back of my hand.

"May I set my cup on youw desk?" I ask.

"Huh?" She seemed confused. I guess she couldn't understand me.

I walk over to her desk. "Cup? On desk?"

"Oh, sure!" She waved before getting on her phone. I placed the cup on the desk before skipping over to the couch and sat down on it. After a while, my eyelids get real heavy and I rub them. I lay down and drift off to sleep.

I heard a mad scream that woke me up from my sleep.

"What's wong?" I ask rubbing my eyes.

"You brat!" The person yelled.

I sat up and looked at the person. It was Ms. Anna. She looked mad, but seemed happy.

"I'm going to tell Carlisle that you broke my laptop," she smiled. "I'm going to lie on you, and get you into trouble! He's not going to want you anymore!"

"No please!" I begged as tears began to run down my cheeks. "But what did I do?!"

"You're distracting him. You have him wrapped around your finger. He should be focusing on more pretty girls, like me," she flipped her hair.

But he has a wife...

"He has wife," I said.

"Yeah, I know," she smiled sadistically.

"Don't do that!" I wail.

There was a knock on the door and I jumped. My heart began to pound in my chest. Anna went to the door and Carlisle came in. I gasped and put my head in my hands.

"Jamie, what's wrong?" He asked me.

"I told her I was going to tell on her," Anna said.

Mr. Carlisle turned around and looked at her.

"She put her juice on my desk and I asked her not to. She began to play, and I told her to stop because I didn't want her to get hurt," Anna lied. "She ran into my desk and her juice spilled on my laptop.

Mr. Carlisle turned to me. "Is that true, Jamie?"

I quickly shake my head no. "Not uh!"

He stays quiet for a moment thinking. He turned to Anna who batted her eyelashes at him.g

"Anna," he began. There was something off about his voice but I couldn't tell. "I know my daughter isn't a liar nor will she have done this. And if she did, she would've come clean."

Daughter...

"Daddy," I mumbled.


	3. Chapter 3: The Storm Isn't As Hard

Chapter 3: The Storm Isn't As Hard

Carlisle's POV

I took Jamie to my office who was still sniffling. She burried her head into the crook of my neck. I lifted her head so she could look at me.

"It's okay," I rub her back.

She began to sob again and she burried her head back into my neck. I sit there with her for five more minutes before her crying and sobbing subsided.

"Mr. Caw-Cawisle, can I see my pawents please?" Jamie asked me.

My eyes dropped from hers and I sighed. I didn't want to have to tell her that her parents died. I shifter her to where her left shoulder was laying on my chest.

"Well, there's a place where everybody goes when they die," I try my hardest to explain. "Dying is when...hmm...it's like going to sleep forever and not being able to come back. Or when someone can't be saved."

"So...my pawents died?" She asked her sea blue eyes big as the moon.

I nodded sadly.

"So, whewe did my mommy and daddy go?" She asked.

"To heaven. That's a place where everybody goes sometime in their life. Your parents already left."

"Awe they coming back?"

"No," I tell her.

She lowers her head and her body begans to visibly shake. I rub her back as she burried her head into my chest. Jamie began to cry her eyes out. I felt so sorry for her, she's only three and she lost her parents. I let her stay there for almost two hours when she cried herself to sleep. She was snoring slightly, I'm guessing her nose is stuffed.

I stood up with Jamie still in my arms and began to pack up my stuff so we could go home. I knew she was going to be in pain for a while. She was so young, I don't know where she lives, but I need to find out so we can get her things that she may have wanted.

There was a knock on my office door. I shifted Jamie in my arms and went to go retrieve the door. It was a colleague of mine.

"Hello, Mr. Wright," I greeted him. He looked at me sadly. He was on the case for Jamie's parents.

"They have been declared dead," he frowned.

"I figured," I sighed.

"I retrieved Jamie's bag. It has her clothes and some of her toys in them," he told me.

"Thank you," I thanked him before grabbing the suite case and set it next to me.

"Its a shame to what happened to Mr. and Mrs. Johns," Mr. Wright said looking at Jamie who was curled up into my arms. "Has she been crying?"

I nodded.

"You told her?"

I nodded again sadly.

He sighed and shook his head. "Whoever did this should be put in jail," Mr. Wright said stroking Jamie's cheek. She let out a breath before beginning to toss and turn in my arms.

"Well, have a good day, Dr. Cullen. I'll see you soon," he waved.

"You too," I nodded.

He began to walk away and I finished packing my things before leaving the hospital.

When we got home, I layed Jamie down on the couch and threw a cover over her petite body. She began to stir before opening her big blue eyes. I looked down at her and she looked up at me. I pick her up and sit down on the couch with her in my lap. She yawned cutely while rubbing her eyes.

"How are you doing, Sweety?" I asked her gently while rubbing her back.

"Fine," she whispered.

"Are you hungry?" I ask.

"Mhm," she nodded.

"Do you want pizza?"

Jamie's eyes lit up a little and a small smile found its way on her face.

"Yes please," she replied.

"Did you sleep well?" I asked her while getting up and setting Jamie down. I walked to the kitchen.

"I guess," she mumbled standing up and shadowing me. It was so cute. "Can I go outside to play?"

I thought for a moment before sadly shaking my head.

"Sorry, Jamie. I want you to rest today," I told her.

She nodded her small head before raising her arms up to me wanting to be picked up. I picked her up and she laid her head on my shoulder.

"I miss them," she whispered

"I'm sure they miss you too," I pat her back lightly. "You want cheese pizza, correct?"

"You remembered," she smiled widely.

"Of course I remembered," I tapped her nose with my finger.

She giggled and I sat her on the counter so I could order the pizza. After I did, there was a heavy silence that hung among us. I cleared my throat and asked her a few questions.

"Where do you live, Jamie?"

"The Big Apple."

"New York? Why were you and your family here in Forks, were you visiting a family member?"

"Yes, Mommy's sister."

At least she has family in town...

"But I don't like hew!

"Why not, Jamie?"

"Because she didn't like Daddy a lot and it made me upset! Daddy didn't do anything wong. And she plays with my cheeks and it harts!"

I think she was trying to say hurt...I was going to have to help her with her R's. Though, I didn't want to because it was just so cute.

There was a loud thundering clap that made Jamie shake with fear. I looked outside and more gray clouds blanket over Forks. Jamie started to whine and she raised her arms up to me. I swept her up quickly and she tried to force her head into my chest.

"I'm sca-sc-scaiwed," she tried.

"Scared?"

"Yes, that!"

"Don't worry, it's not going to hurt you. You're just going to hear it."

She nodded slowly.

"Oh yeah, I never asked. How old are you? I just assumed you were three," I said.

"Thwee!" She said holding up three fingers.

I chuckle, but I look at her serious when she frowns at me. "What's wrong, Jamie?"

"I was wonderwing...did my pawents leave me because they hate me?"

For once, my non beating heart ached. This little girl thinks that it's her fault that her parents died.

"Let me explain something to you," I said sitting down the couch with her in my lap. I made her face me and I put her face in my hands. "It was never your fault your parents died. Okay? They didn't leave you on their own will. It was just there time. Remember what I told you?"

"Evewybody dies?" She asked.

"Yes," I nodded. "Someday, you'll see them again."

"I will?!" She exclaimed.

I nodded. She began to smile. "I hope so," she snuggled into me.

'Oh so do I,' I thought. 'I hope you will see your parents again.'


	4. Chapter 4: Meeting The Family

Chapter 4: Meeting The Family

Carlisle's POV

The doorbell rang and it was the pizza because I could smell it. I don't understand why Jamie likes it, it smells awful. Well, maybe because I'm a vampire and all...

But still.

"Wait here," I told Jamie sitting her on the couch.

I began to walk to to the door and opened the door.

I kind of felt sorry for the guy, he had to drive in s storm. He looked very young, probably 17. I gave him a $45 tip.

"Drive home safely," I told him.

"Thank you, Sir," he said before walking off to his black Honda.

I bring in the pizza inside and set it on the island, and I see Jamie skip into the kitchen. She stands onto her tippy toes to try to see over the island, but she was too small. She jumped up and down, and I couldn't help but laugh at how cute she was looking. She growls a cute growl before coming to me. She raises her arms up to me. I shake my head no at her.

"WAH!" She gasped at me. I look at her with a smile, but she began to play pout. I sweep her up into my arms.

"Is that better?" I ask.

"Mhm," she nods.

I sit her down at the table before grabbing her a plate and placing a slice of pizza on it. I placed the plate in front of Jamie who was kicking.

"Are you hungry?" I ask.

"Mhm," she nods before grabbing the pizza and shoving it into her mouth. "You awen't hungwy, Mr. Cawlisle?"

I don't know if she said my name better because she had pizza in her mouth or because she was just getting used to trying to say it. I smiled a wide smile at her.

"I ate at the hospital," I lied.

She nodded before shoving the pizza into her mouth again. I couldn't help but find this amusing so I kept watching her eat. She didn't seem to mind.

I could hear three cars come near the house. I thought they weren't coming home until tomorrow. My cell phone vibrated in my pocket. I fished for it out of my pocket before answering it.

"I'll be back, Jamie," I told her while exiting the kitchen.

"I thought you guys were coming home tomorrow, Alice?"

"We were, but Rosalie and I couldn't wait to see our new baby sister!" Alice squealed.

"How is it gonna go when she meets you all?" I ask.

"She's going to be slight shy, but she's going to let up. "

I nodded understanding. "Have you seen any fears that she has?"

"That's a surprise!" She squealed.

"Alice," I sigh.

"It will be best that way, trust me. We'll just have to figure it out down the road," she said.

I heard a chair slide across the hard wood floor. "Alice, I'll have to call you back, she just got done eating."

"Okay. Ooh, tell her that her big sister said hello."

"...yeah."

I hung up before heading to kitchen and meeting Jamie in there. She looked up at me before holding her hands up to me. Of course I pick her up and I go sit down on the couch with her in my lap. She looks at me with big curious big eyes.

"So, my family decided to come home early because they wanted to see you," I say tapping her nose.

She giggles before asking, "You told youw family about me?"

"Mhm," I nod.

"How long until they get hewe?"

"I say about a few minutes."

She nods before thunder clapped hard enough to shake the house. Jamie squeals before burrying her head into my chest.

"Its okay," I pat her back.

Jamie looks up and looks outside at the rain that was pouring down.

"Rain rain, go away, come again another day," she sang.

I sat there and listened to the cute little girl sing a song. I just knew my family was going to like her.

"Ugh, who the hell is singing that annoying song?" I heard a voice that echoed through the house.

Emmentt...

Jamie looked up and looked at Emmentt who walked in the room.

"Is it you, Squirt?" He asked Jamie.

"Emmentt," I say.

Alice bounced into the room and ripped Jamie from my arms. She hugs Jamie and Jamie was just confused.

"You're so cute, I can dress you up as a princess!" Alice squealed.

I was just utterly confused. I didn't even realize that they were in the driveway.

"Is this yous family, Mr. Caw-Cawisle?" Jamie asked putting her fist into her mouth.(A/N: This was something I used to do as a baby)

Emmentt burst into a booming laughter. I don't know if he was laughing about that she couldn't pronounce her R's, or the fact that she could put her fist in her mouth.

I gently took Jamie out of Alice's arms and balanced her on her hip. I took her fist out of her mouth and gently rubbed it on my dress shirt.

"Yes, this is, Jamie," I reply pointing to Alice. "This is Alice."

Alice waved to her and Jamie tentatively waved back.

I turn to Emmentt who walks up to Jamie. "This is Emmentt."

"Nice to meet you, Kid," Emmentt ruffled her hair making Jamie giggle.

"Emmy, and Alice," she smiled.

"Can you say Emmentt?" I ask her while smiling softly.

"Emmentt!" She raised her arms before turning to Emmentt. "Can I call you Emmy?"

"Sure, Squirt," he replied. "Emmy is going to teach you a lot of things."

I turned around and notice my other family walk in before going over to Esme.

"This is my wife, Esme," I introduce her. "Esme,this is Jamie."

Esme smiled at her lovingly. Jamie smiled back before stretching her arms out to Esme and she took Jamie into her arms.

"I like you, Ms. Esme," Jamie said.

"I like you, too, Jamie," Esme smiled wider.

Things were going better than I had thought.

I put my hand on the lower part of Esme's back and guided her near Rosalie. "This is Rosalie."

"Rosie!" Jamie claps.

Rosalie smiles and nods before kissing Jamie's small forehead.

I move near Edward who was smiling warmly at Jamie.

"This is Edward," I say.

"Edwad?" She ask.

I could Emmentt snicker followed by a slap. I turned around and Alice had slapped his head.

My kids...

Edward smiled wider before replying, "Yes, Edward."

Jamie smiles that she was able to kind of said Edward's name. I began to walk over to Jasper who seemed a little tensed.

"Last but not least, this is Jasper, Jamie," I said.

Jamie silently waves and Jasper gave a nod before walking to the living room. I wonder why Jamie wasn't as excited with Jasper than when she met everyone else.

Jamie yawned before laying her head on Esme's shoulder.

"Are you tired, Jamie?" Esme asked.

"Mhm,, Jamie nodded.

Esme took Jamie upstairs to put her to bed. When she came back downstairs, she told me, "Carlisle, we're lucky, she is so cute."

Sorry for the short chapter. I've been busy with projects and playoffs and sorry for the short chapter. I'll try to update faster. Please review I need criticism. 


	5. Chapter 5: One Week Later…Can I?

Chapter 5: One Week Later...Can I?

Carlisle's POV

A total of nine days has passed since my family met little Jamie and already she has made her way into our unbeating hearts. She was just so adorable that we all spoiled her. Emmett bought her a huge teddy bear bigger than her. Alice bought her outfits that are just too much to count. Esme likes to make her cookies every evening.

Jamie was always polite and never rude. Her parents must've taught her very well. She loved to have fun. She loved us a lot and it showed. Ecspecially on the weekdays.

"No, guys please don't weave!" Jamie begged my kids. She attached herself to Edward's leg and looked up at him with big sea blue eyes. "Edwad, please don't weave."

She knew Edward couldn't say no to her. Edward looked at me with the 'please help me' look.

"Um, Jamie, let them go or they're going to be late for school," I told her pulling her off of Edward's leg and into my arms.

"No!" She wailed.

"Tell you what, Jamie," Esme started walking into the living room and putting her hand on Jamie's small back. "If you let them go to school, I'll let you eat cookies until your heart contents."

"Hmmm," Jamie thought while putting her finger on her chin cutely.

"Bye bye," she waved at my kids.

I set her down on the floor and she attached herself onto Esme's leg.

"Up?" She asked Esme with big, blue puppy dog eyes.

Esme picked her up with no hesitation. My family and I have also learned that she hates being on the ground, she likes to be high up and hates to walk when she can just have someone carry her. It was no problem of course, but we really wanted her to learn how to walk on her own. We just couldn't ignore her cuteness. The only one who could say no was Jasper. I don't know how, but he does.

The children left for school leaving Esme, Jamie, and I at the house. I could hear Jamie's stomach and I knew Esme could, too. We look at each other and chuckled.

"My tummy is mad at me," she smiled sheepishly.

I chuckle once again before asking, "What do you want to eat, Sweety?"

"Can I have wice please?" She asked.

"You certainly may have rice," Esme smiles while tickling her tummy.

"I'll cook it, Esme," I tell her while kissing her forehead and going to the kitchen. "Can you get her ready for the day?"

"Yes," she nodded heading upstairs with Jamie in her arms.

Jamie's POV

Mrs. Esme gave me a warm bubble bath when she took me upstairs, and boy was I happy! Mommy and Daddy never gave me a bubble bath before. I really didn't know why either. Nevertheless I couldn't even play with toys in the bath tub. But Mrs. Esme let me!

After the nice bath, Alice picked out my clothes before she left for school. A plain white shirt, a light pink cardigan, blue skinny jeans, and pink converse(she has all the converses).

After Mrs. Esme helped me get dress, I ran downstairs to eat. I sat down at the kitchen table where my food was. Mr. Carlisle wasn't down here anymore so I assumed he went upstairs.

"Jamie, I'm about to go get dress, is it okay if I leave you by yourself for a while?" Mrs. Esme asked me coming into the kitchen.

"Mhm," I nod chewing down my rice.

"Okay, Sweetheart," she smiles patting my back. "If you need anything, just knock on Carlisle's and I's door, okay?"

"Yes ma'am," I smile.

She goes upstairs and I begin to eat my rice again. While I was eating, I slipped my right foot into the back of my left shoe and pushed my shoe off. I did the same thing to my other shoe. When I finish my rice, I go to the living room and plop down on the couch.

Mr. Carlisle came downstairs and he looked at me with a smile.

"Jamie...," he began. "Where are your shoes?"

"I don't know," I innocently reply.

He goes into the kitchen and grabs my shoes from under the table. I gasp. How did he know they were under there?!

"I wonder how they got there?" It sounded like I was asking a question.

Mr. Carlisle comes into the living room, kneels down in front of me, and put my shoes on for me. He picked me up and began carrying me out the house.

"I'm going to work wiff you, Mr. Cawisle?" I ask putting my fist in my mouth.

"Mhm, I'm just going to replace your cast," he told me.

"Oh," I nod. "Then were going back home?!"

"Well, you're going to stay with me until my kids get out of school," Mr. Carlisle said.

When we got to the car, he put me in the car seat I grew to hate when I was younger. He strapped me in before going to the driver's seat and driving off.

When we got to the hospital, he unbuckled me from my car seat and picked me up.

"Down?" I ask.

"Uh, sure," he seemed shock that I wanted to walk. I took his hand and we walked inside.

He was greeted by a bunch of girls that were telling him, 'good morning, Dr. Cullen' or 'good morning, Carlisle'. They didn't even acknowledge me. I felt unloved. Though, I do have to ask Mr. Carlisle something, and I hope Mrs. Esme will like it.

Carlisle's POV

My cell phone rang and I looked at the caller ID.

"Alice, aren't you suppose to be in school?" I ask my daughter.

"Yes, but its a free period," I could tell Alice rolled her eyes. "That's not important. What's important is that you ditch those girls who wished they could be with you, and go to your office!"

"Alice, that was a little mean," I said sternly.

"Carlisle!" Alice sighed. "Your not listening to me! Go to your office!"

I walked with Jamie to my office. I go inside and close the door.

"What is it?" I ask Alice.

"I can't tell, you have to figure it out," Alice smiled.

"Alice...," I began.

"Okay," she gave in. "Jamie is about to ask you something important, you have to say yes. Don't even think about it."

"Wait, Alice...," she hung up very quickly.

I sigh and look at Jamie. She did look like she had something on her mind.

"Jamie, baby, tell me what's wrong," I tell her while siting down in a chair and putting her in my lap.

She thought for a moment before saying quickly, " ?!"

If it wasn't for my vampire hearing I wouldn't have heard anything that came out of this cute little girl's mouth. She asked me if she could call Esme and I mommy and daddy. A smile danced on my lips and I kissed her cheek.

"Of course you can baby," I reply.

She sighed a good sigh and layed her head on my chest. I heard her murmur a daddy trying to try it out.

I put her down on the ground and she didn't grab my hand but just started walking out of the office when I opened the door. I caught up to her and I got the normal from the ladies at the hospital. The winking of the eyes. One lady stopped to talk to me when Jamie got in between us. She growled a cute growl,

"My daddy!"

A/N: I don't really know a toddler fashion don't really have younger siblings, but I looked some up...and yeah. If you have any ideas just PM me or leave it in a review. Nothing too girly though pwease! 


	6. Chapter 6: Developing Relationships Pt 1

Chapter 6: Developing Relationships Part 1

Carlisle's POV

When the afternoon came around, Jamie was still in an okay mood. She seem liked she had too many cups of coffee this morning. Though, I know Esme nor I gave her coffee this morning. She's just so happy.

I was in my office working on papers and Jamie was laying down on my couch looking up at the ceiling. Before I knew it, she jumped up on the couch and screamed. If I was human, my heart would be racing right now.

"Do you like sweets?" She asked me jumping up and down on the couch.

"No, I don't, Jamie," I tell her walking over to her and place her bottom on the couch so she wouldn't get hurt.

"Why not, Daddy?" She asked with big blue eyes.

Every time I hear that word come out of her mouth, I always have to smile. It makes me happy when she calls me that. Every time she said it, it makes me want to spoil her rotten.

"Sweets are bad for you, and the reason why kids like you get cavities," I tell her.

'Another reason is they are just disgusting,' I thought to myself.

"Sweets are good!" Jamie exclaimed with a giggle. "Will you eat cookies if I made them for you?"

"I sure will, Baby," I rubbed my cold nose against her warm one.

She silently cheered. I smiled at her for a long time and pull back from her face. My cell phone vibrated in my pocket and I picked it up.

"Hey, Edward," I greeted my son.

"Hey, Carlisle. We just wanted to tell you that we're heading to the hospital to pick Jamie up," Edward told me.

"Okay, is everybody else coming, too?" I ask.

"No, just me," Edward said.

I nodded. "Call me when you're five minutes away, so I can get Jamie's car seat.

"Okay," he responded before hanging up. I slip my phone back into my pocket.

I looked at Jamie who was sitting on the couch kicking her feet slowly and looking down at her converse sad.

"Jamie, what's wrong?" I ask going to sit next to her.

"I just thought of something," she murmured still keeping her gaze on her pink shoes. "Awe you going to take me to my Auntie's house?"  
I look up and start to think. I really didn't want to and I know my family doesn't want to either. She made a positive impact on our lives.

"Um, I think we should tell her that you're in Esme and I's care, and that we plan to adopt you," I explain to her while rubbing circles on her back.

She gasped and looked at me with ride blue eye. "Awe you guys weally gonna adopt me?!"

I nod. "I believe that's what everybody wants."

"Yay!" Jamie jumps into my lap, throws her arms around my neck, and digs her head into the crook of my neck.

I hug her against my stone cold skin and she hugs me back.

"When awe we going to see hew(her)?" Jamie asks pulling back from me.

"Probably the same day we adopt you," I said.

She nods and at the same time, my phone vibrates in my pocket. Jamie turns her attention to the vibration as I pull my phone out of my pocket. It was a text message from Edward. He got here pretty fast, he must've been speeding. I looked down at Jamie who was already staring up at me.

"Edward is here to pick you up and take you home," I tell her.

"Aw, I can't stay hewe with you, Daddy?" Jamie whines.

I so badly wanted to tell her yes, but I wanted her to get comfortable around the others like she is with me.

"Sorry, Baby, but I'm gonna be here for a few more hours, and I have a surgery that may take a long time," I explain to her.

She nods slowly before pushing her head into my chest. I stand up with Jamie in my arms and begin walking outside the parking lot.

When I arrived at my Mercedes, I unlocked the car and grabbed Jamie's car seat. I set it on top of the trunk along with Jamie. Edward sooned pulled up in his Volvo next to my car. As he got out the car, Jamie ran to him and gave his legs a hug.

"Hi, Edwad!" She smiles up at him.

Edward sweeps her up into his arms bridal style and places a kiss on her soft warm cheek.

"How are you, Jamie?" He asked her.

"I'm fine," she giggles.

"Did you have a good day with Carlisle?" Edward looks down into her blue eyes.

"Yes, Daddy and I talked awot!" Jamie exclaims.

Edward smiled wide. He liked that she was getting so accustomed to us so quickly.

"Well, why don't we hurry home so we can see mommy and the others," Edward says.

"Ok," she nods before turning to me. "See you later, Daddy."

I gave a silent wave, but a with a huge smile plastered on my face. Edward grabbed the car seat on top of my trunk and turned away with my human child. He set up her car seat before putting her in it. Edward went around the front of his car and got in before driving off.

Jamie's POV

As we were driving back to the house, I saw Edward pop a CD into the CD player. Music started playing. Instead of words, I got...sound.

"Edwad, how come there awen't any wowds pwaying?" I ask my big brother.

He chuckled before answering, "It's instrumental."

"Intw- what?" I was confused.

"Instrumental. That's means that the song has no words," he explained.

"No wowds?" I repeated. "That's dumb! Then what's the point of the song?!"

"Just listen, Jamie," he told me turning it up a little.

I sat in the back seat and listened to the music. It was soft and nice.

"It's nice," I mumble while nodding my head to the beat.

Edward laughed and let the music take over me. When the song ended, I frowned.

"Edwad,who wote that song?"

"I did."

"Awe you serious, Edwad?!"

"Mhm. I play the piano."

"The piano? You mean that big black thing that's in the living room?"

"Yes, that's a piano, Jamie."

"Oh," I nod. "Can you teach me how to pway?"

"Maybe when your fingers grow a little longer, Jay," he chuckled.

I frown and my bottom lip start to poke out. Edward only chuckled before saying, "Tell you what, Jamie, I'll let you try when we get home."

"Honest?" I whisper with my pout letting up a little.

"I promise," he said. "But I have to do my homework first."

"Ugh!" I whine.

'I hope it doesn't take him long,' I think.

Edward chuckles once again before we arrive at home. He unbuckles me from my car seat and I jumped out the car before attempting to run into the house. Edward swept me up into his arms.

"Calm down, Jamie. I don't want you to fall and hurt yourself," Edward told me.

I continue to squirm in his arms as he carried me in.

A/N: I was going to continue the chapter, but I really wanted to update for you guys. This was a bad chapter...but I just wanted to update! Review and I'll update faster than usual. 


	7. NOTE

NOT A CHAPTER :(

Hi, you guys! I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while :'(. I've been super busy with life and I apoligize. So, I haven't been able to write or get on Fanfiction period.

And I have a severe case of writer's block, I haven't been able to write for a month. :(

Hopefully, it'll go away soon.

Though, since you guys been so patient, I'm willing to take ideas or anything you want to see in the story! You can leave it in the review.

Thanks for your patience,  
ThatKid4Suree 


	8. Chapter 8: Developing Relationships Pt 2

Chapter 7: Developing Relationships Part 2

Edward's POV

As I carried Jamie inside, she began to squirm in my arms again once we got in. She jumped down from my arms to the ground before spinning around to face me with a small pout playing on her face.

"Can you show me befowe you have to go do youw homewowk?" She begged.

I sigh with a smile before nodding. She cheered and bounced into the living room. Jamie frantically looked around the living room until she found the piano. She tried to climb up onto the chair, but it was too tall for her. I chuckled softly.

"Edwad," my baby sister whined. "Can you help me get up hewe?"

"What's the magic word?" I tease her.

She puts her small fragile hand to her human chin. "Pwease?"

I smiled down at her before sweeping her up into my arms and sitting down on the bench with her in my lap.

"Here, put your hands on top of mine," I say.

She slaps her hands onto my hand. I'm surprised she didn't yelp or anything.

I began to slowly press the keys and Jamie's fingers followed on top of mine. She smiled as our fingers moved together. Jamie started to hum to the song and her fingers began to move on their own. I slightly lifted my hands so that my hands were off of hers and gently resting on hers. Jamie's fingers continued to move in the pattern I had played moments ago.

"I'm doing it!" Jamie cheered with the biggest smile on her face.

I nodded. "You are, Jamie."

Jamie stopped the song and jumped off my lap.

"I wanna tell Mommy," she declared craning her head in every direction. "Where's Mommy?"

"In the garden," I tell her pointing towards the back door. Jamie nods and sprints toward the door. She tries to push it open the door but realizes it was locked.

"Edwad, can you open the door, the lock is to highhh," Jamie whined snuffling.

"Ok, I'm coming," I chuckle and open the door from her. I see Esme kneeling down in the glass planting a few flowers. "Esme, someone is here to see you."

Jamie gasped and a wide smile kidnapped her face. "Mommy!"

Esme was a little taken off guard, but only smiled at the small child running toward her. Jamie jumped into her arms and started jabbering immediately.

"Guess what!? Edwad taught me how to pway the piano!" Jamie exclaimed throwing her arms up into the air.

"Did he?!" Esme gasped. "Well, you have the best big brother ever."

Jamie could only giggle before turning her attention towards me. "Thank you, Edwad."

Esme's POV

I could only smile at the little girl in my arms. She called me mommy and it warmed my stone cold heart.

After Jamie finish talking to Edward, she turned in my arms toward me. "Momma, can we make cookies?"

"Sure, Sweety. But first lets get you out of your nice clothes," I told her while standing up. I took her hand and lead her inside.

As we came back downstairs, Jamie danced into the kitchen and tried to open the door to the refrigerator but it was too heavy for her. I open it with ease and grab the ingredients we would need to make the cookies. But then I take a good glance at the clock. It was already 4:30, and it was going to be time for her to go to bed soon.

"Jamie, why don't we make the cookies that are already pre-made?" I ask her.

"Pwe-made?" She repeated.

"Yes," I nod. "Its almost your bed time and I don't want you to be tired in the morning. And we still have to make dinner.

Jamie's lips move to the right side of her mouth and it turns into a frown. She looks down with her hands behind her back and began to twist her right foot on its toes. "Can we cook some tomowwow?"

"We certainly may," I say I tell her tapping her nose. "We can make an extra batch."

"Yay!" Jamie cheers jumping in pure joy.

I began to cook dinner and Jamie sits at the bar quietly humming a song. Emmett comes downstairs and rip Jamie up from her seat.

"Hi squirt!" Emmett booms slightly scaring Jamie.

"Emmett,"Jamie chuckles. "I'm not sick, why awe you holding me away from you?"

Jamie begins to reach for Emmett with short stick like arms. Emmett could only bring her into a hug.

"Hey, why don't we go talk to Rosie in the garage?" Emmett asked Jamie.

"Okay!" Jamie nods her head.

I could only watch as my two kids walk away.

Rosalie's POV

I could hear Emmett and Jamie coming toward me into the garage.

"ROSIE!" Emmett's voice rang in my ears.

I roll from out under the car and my face was scrunched as I stared at my loud husband. But what shocked me was that Jamie jumped out of Emmett's arms and ran towards me.

"What? Jamie, you're ditching me?" Emmett whined and pouted.

"Boys have cuddies," Jamie said squeezing herself into me while giggling. "But not Mr. Cawisle."

"Yeah, so when you're old enough to go to school, don't go near them," Emmett laughed before transforming to his serious tone.

"Or let me handle them," I tell her.

"Okay," she nods.

"So, how was your day at the hospital with Carlisle?" I ask starting small talk.

"Ooh, it was fun, but Daddy had to wowk most of the time," Jamie answers with a frown. "But it was still fun."

"Well, this conversation is dull, Jamie, why don't we go play?" Emmett took Jamie out of my lap and run out of the garage.

I roll my eyes and roll back under the car.

Emmett's POV

"Jamie, do you wanna play?" I ask her softly throwing her on the couch.

She giggles before replying, "Yeah!"

"Oh, sorry, Emmett," Esme started. "Its time to get her ready for bed."

"WHAT!" I screech. "But it's only 5:45!"

"I know, but she's still young and need her rest," Esme explained.

At that time, Rosalie had came upstairs. "I'll get her ready for bed, Esme."

"Thank you, Rosalie. And you might want to hurry, her dinner is almost done."

"Okay."

"Hey, can I help?" I ask pouting.

"NO!" Jamie shouts. "Girls only!"

Jamie quickly runs upstairs and into the bathroom with Rosalie following her.

Rosalie's POV

After I get Jamie squeaky clean, Alice dresses her in a Piglet onesie and braids Jamie's wet and curly hair.

"I'm hungry," Jamie groans standing up. "Thank you, Awice fow bweading my haiw."

"It was fun, Jamie," Alice squeals.

The doors open downstairs and Jamie gasps. "Daddy's home!"

Jamie runs downstairs quickly before I shout out the door, "Don't run, you can hurt yourself."

Carlisle's POV

I hear Jamie running down the stairs and towards me.

"Daddy!"

I put my brief case down on the table and pick Jamie up as she's in my range. "Hey, Jamie. Did you have a good time?"

"Yes, it was fun," she giggles.

"Did you learn anything no?"

'Mmm...not uh! I don't like leawning."

"Well, you'll love it when you are old enough for school."

"NO!"

I laugh while setting her down at the table so she could eat while I change out of my work clothes. After Jamie finishes her dinner, Esme puts her to bed. Though, after 30 minutes, I could still tell that she was awake so I decide to go check on her.

"Jamie? Baby, are you ok?" I ask while entering her room.

Jamie's head peeks up from under the covers. "I can't sweep, can you wead me a bed time stoey?"

"Sure," I reply turning on the lamp next to her bed and grab a book off her bookshelf. I set her in my lap and began reading.

After about 10 minutes, Jamie fell asleep. In my arms. I could get used to this position.

A/N: I'm sorry for the not so good job of the chapter I was rushing and wanted to update for you guys.


	9. Chapter 9: Sick Days

Chapter 8: Sick Days

Emmett's POV

I made my way up towards Jamie's room so we could play, but only to be saddened. Jamie was curled up into a ball, her onesie at her feet and she was sweating.

"Emmy," Jamie whined. "I'm hot."

I was stunned and I didn't know what to do. Maybe the temperature was too high in the house.

"Don't worry, Jamie, I'll go turn the air on!" I told her gleefully.

Jamie softly sighed. "I want Daddy."

"Daddy and Mommy had to leave but they'll be back soon," I told her.

She whimpered again and sprawled out on her bed.

When I go turn the heat off, something made contact with my head.

"Rosalie, why did you do that!?" I cry.

"You idiot," she hisses. "Jamie is sick!"

"Sick?" I repeat. "How!?"

"I don't know," she says walking into Jamie's room.

"Well, jeez, how was I suppose to know?"

Rosalie's POV

As I make my way towards Jamie's bed, she smiles and raises her arms up to me. I pick her up with no hesitation and proceed to go to my room. I pick up my phone and call Carlisle.

"Hello?" Carlisle picked up. "Hey, Rosalie."

"Carlisle!" I screeched into the phone. "We have a problem!"

"Calm down, Rosalie," he tells me. "Jamie isn't bleeding, is she?"

"No," I answer.

"Then, what's the problem?"

"She is sick,though," I whisper into the phone.

I could hear Esme sob on the other line.

"My poor baby," I hear her sob.

"Where's Jamie, Rosalie?" Carlisle asks me.

"Right here."

"Put her on the phone, please."

I hand Jamie the phone and told her Carlisle wanted to speak to her.

"Daddy," Jamie croacked but a small smile played on her lips. Though, it still looked like a sad smile.

"Jamie, baby, can you tell me what's wrong?" Carlisle ask.

"I feel hot and I'm sweating and...and my thwoat is very sowe. My tum tum huwts badwy and and so does my head."

Carlisle remain silent and I could hear him mumbling something. "Ok. Sweety, can you wait until Daddy gets home to help you?"

"Mhm," Jamie slowly nods.

"Ok, I'll be home soon. Can you hand the phone back to Rosalie?"

"Yes. Hewe you go."

"Rosalie?"

"Yes, Carlisle?"

"Are you guys going to be ok with Jamie by yourselves while she is sick?"

"Yes, it shouldn't be too hard, right?"

I could hear him chuckle. "Oh, yeah, check if she has a rash on any part of her body."

"Ok, hold on."

I put my phone on the bed, but make sure it is on speaker. I began to tug off Jamie's onesie off her feet and Jamie began to whimper.

"Wha–What are you doing Rosalie?" She asked.

I felt bad for Jamie, and I wanted to make all her pain go away, but I'm not a doctor and I have to wait until Carlisle gets back home. The way Jamie sounded made me upset.

"I'm just checking for something," I tell her.

She only nods and I proceed to take her clothes off.

"Take off her pamper, too," I hear Carlisle tell me.

I nod and quickly take that off, too. I set a now naked Jamie on my bed and check her over. At that time, Alice had bounced into the room.

"Alice!" Jamie smiled and jumped up on my bed before she realized that I was still checking her over. "Oh, I sowwy, Wosalie."

I only smile. But that smile soon faded when I saw what was on Jamie's neck near her collar bone. There were red small dots together on her neck leading down to her chest. I gasped.

"Carlisle, there's a red rash on her lower neck leading to the one her chest," I told him.

Carlisle sighed and I could tell he was sad, too. "She has Scarlet Fever."

"I'm gonna die!" Jamie screamed while she began to cry. Alice collected her in her arms and began to cradle Jamie.

"Jamie, I promise you're not going die," Jamie reassured her.

"Yes I am!" Jamie cried. "The red itchy bumps are gone eat me upppppppp!"

"Wait, Jamie?" Carlisle's voice spoke.

"Yes?" Jamie sniffled and rubbed her nose.

"Does it itch, Baby?"

"A little, Daddy."

"Ok, don't touch them or itch them. Ok, Jamie."

"Ok, Daddy, I promise."

"Rosalie, and Alice, I'm counting on you two until Esme and I get home," Carlisle said.

"Don't worry, we'll take care of our little sister," Alice squealed smiling.

"You're making me more worried," Carlisle chuckled while sighing. "Well, take care and I'll see you guys when I get home."

"Bye, Carlisle," I hang up the phone and redressed Jamie.

"Its hot, Wosalie," Jamie cried.

"Hmm," I thought. "Maybe a cold bath would do the trick."

"That sounds niceeee," Jamie smiled.

"Rose, you have to take her temperature," Edward said cooly leaning against the door frame. He tossed us the the thermometer and Alice caught it. Jamie opened her mouth and Alice put it under her tongue. Her eyed widen.

"Alice, what's wrong?" Edward ask coming toward us.

"Her temperature is 103.5," she said shakily.

We all sucked in a breath. That was pretty high. I take Jamie out of Alice's arms and go back to her room. We rush into Jamie's bathroom and turn on the water to cold.

"Edward, out!" Alice pushed Edward out of Jamie's room before shutting the door and locking it.

I let the water run for a little while longer before placing Jamie into the water making her tense.

"Is it too cold?" I ask her gently.

Jamie shakes her head no. "No, I was just suwpwised."

"Does it feel good or does it help your body not feel hot as much?"

"Yes, it feews wike I'm not even sick!"

I smile and quickly finish bathing Jamie before pulling her out of the tub.

"NO! I'm hot again!" Jamie yelled. "I'm going to die!"

Jamie began to run around the bathroom making me worried.

"Oh, Jamie, please don't run," I tell her gently.  
I gave her her red lady bug towel and put the hood on her head. The hood had the lady bug's face on it while the towel itself was it's body.

"Wosie! I'm a wady bug now!" Jamie giggled.

I gasped playfully. "Oh no, where did Jamie go? I want my little sister back!"

I began to playfully pout something my husband would do. I chuckled as Jamie's eyes widened. She took of the hood and wrapped the towel around herself.

"I'm wight here, Wosie! Me me not a wary bug no more!"

"There's my sister!" I smile before placing her in my lap and giving her a raspberry. Jamie tried not to laugh but she failed.

"Wosie, I don't want you to get sick," she smiled.

"I'm not," I tell her standing up and walking into her room. Alice had an outfit layed out for her. We put her in Minnie Mouse pink shorts and a white tank top. We made sure to dress her feet in white cotton socks.

As we had got done dressing her, I heard the car pull into the garage followed by the door chime. Alice had put Jamie under her covers.

"Awice," Jamie whimpered. "I want to go see Mommy and Daddy."

"I know, but you can't, you have to rest," Alice explained.

Jamie began to pout and her cheeks became puffy like like a blow fish. Esme walked into the room and gulped Jamie into a hug.

"Baby, are you okay?" Esme asked her right as Carlisle entered the room.

Carlisle's POV

I enter Jamie's room with a cup of water in my hand. In my other hand was my black bag that had medical supplies in them. Esme softly laid Jamie back on the bed as I entered the room.

"Daddy," Jamie sniffles. "Awe you going to make my pain go away?"

"Of course, Sweety," I tell her. "Daddy is gonna make you feel all brand new."

"Awe you going to oil me and sow me up like what happened to Woody in Toy Stowy?" She asks with big puppy blue eyes.

I had to laugh. "No, you're not a doll, Jamie."

My response made Jamie's face turn sour. "That's what you made it sound wike!"

I tickle Jamie's belly making her squirm away from my hand, but she was smiling. The smile still plays on her face as I reach into my black medical bag and pull out my stethoscope. Jamie tried to reach for it as I put them in my ears. She took the round metal part and put it to her heart. Even though I was suppose to lift up her shirt, I could hear her heart perfectly fine thanks to my vampire hearing.

"Jamie, sit up for me," I tell her gently.

Jamie raises up gently and I take the stethoscope and put it to her lower part of her back. As I was doing this, Jamie began sniffling like she was crying. Her nose must be runny.

"Well, you're breathing is fine," I tell them when a sudden question raced across my mind. "Where are the boys?"

"Oh, they went out," Esme said which is code for they went hunting. "They told me as I came upstairs."

I nod before giving Jamie s cup of water. She slips down the whole glass leaving the ice melting at the bottom of the glass cup. Esme goes and gets tissue for Jamie's runny nose. She gently places her hand behind Jamie's head and puts the tissue softly against her nose. Jamie began to blow hard into the tissue and Esme rubbed her nose.

Jamie hit her head against the pillow and her eyelids became too heavy for her and she drifted off to sleep.

"Wow, that was quick," Alice smiles.

"Yes, well she must be sleepy," Rosalie said.

"I have to go to work," I tell them. "Alice and Rosalie, you two should get ready for school, the boys will probably meet you there."

I could practically feel the happiness radiate off of Esme like heat. "Esme, you don't have to give Jamie anytime of medicine. I'm gonna bring her antibiotics home when I get homevffffffdá from work. If she starts coughing badly, there is a breathing machine in my office. Its on the bookshelf next to the window on the bottom shelf."

"Well, be fine, Carlisle," Esme reassures me. "She'll probably sleep most of the day anyway."

I nod again before leaving the room and going to get dress for work. When I came back in Jamie's room, Esme was next to her and Jamie was curled herself into a small ball. I walk over to her and place on kiss on her forbear before softly placing a kiss on Esme's lips.

"I'll be back around 9:00."

"Okay, I'll make sure Jamie is long sleep before then."

I exit Jamie's room and leave for work.

Esme's POV

Jamie slept through the morning very peacefully. She slept for about 3 hours before I woke her up so she could eat some breakfast. As I picked her up and carried her downstairs, she began to drift of to sleep again. I shake her a little so she couldn't go back to sleep. She'll be up all night if I let her sleep.

I set her down in front of the Tv and turn on her favorite show, Mickey Mouse Club House.

I go into the kitchen and start on her oatmeal. It wasn't her favorite, but it will probably be good for her to eat. Jamie had began to hum a small tune quietly. I assume it was coming from the Tv the tune she was singing.

I finish making her oatmel and I grab Jamie and set her down at the table where her oatmel was cooling.

"Mommy, can I have some cinnamon for my oatmel, pwease?" Jamie asks picking up her spoon.

I smile before getting some cinnamon and sprinkling it over her breakfast.

"Thank you, Momma," she smiles before coughing vigorously.

I tense before quickly getting her water. I set it in front of her.

"I sowwy, Mommy, I choked on my spit," she told me innocently making me sigh and relief and ruffle her hair.

"What time is Daddy getting home?" She asks.

"He said he's going to be home to put you to bed and give you your antibiotics," I told her.

Jamie nods and continues eating her oatmel. She began to sip on her water and it seeped through her mouth.

Maybe we should get her a silly cup...

"Momma, my throat hurts," Jamie whined.

"Let me take a look. Say ah."

"AHH," Jamie opens her mouth wide and I take a look inside. Her tonsils were a yellowish pinkish Colorado. Its probably part of her sickness. My poor baby!

"I'm sorry, baby," I tell her while picking her up and looking her in the eye. "I can't give you anything until your daddy gets home."

"Oh," she looked down sad. "Aw man."

"Maybe some Tv will make you forget about it," I say while patting her back.

Jamie spent the morning and the afternoon watching cartoons when she started coughing. I retreated the breathing machine from Carlisle's study and put her on it for 20 minutes. She stopped coughing for a few hours when she had fell asleep. By the time she woke up, my other children had came home from school. They all took time to play with Jamie, and Jamie loved it. It was all good and games until Carlisle came home.

Jamie heard the doorknob being rustled and she stood up in Jasper's lap before looking at him. "Daddy's home! Can I go see him?! Huh, huh!?"

"Sure, Squirt," Jasper laughed.

Jamie jumped off his lap and ran towards the door just as Carlisle came in.

"Daddy, you're back," Jamie said while squeezing herself into Carlisle's legs.

Carlisle only chuckled and reached down to rub her back. "You have a lot of energy, little one."

"Yeah," Jamie cutely curled her top lip over her bottom one. "I took a nap."

Carlisle put a brown bag on top of the counter making Jamie eye it curiously.

"Is that my medicine," she asked.

"Mhm," Carlisle nodded. "Did you eat dinner?"

"Yes!" Jamie shouts energetically. "I had fish and vegetables! They were yummy."

Carlisle takes the medicine out of the bag and it was in a large white bottle. Attached to it was a medicine spoon. He took the medicine and picked Jamie up.

"This medicine is going to put her to sleep almost instantly," Carlisle told me. "Say goodnight, Jamie."

Jamie layer her head on his shoulder. "Nighty night."

The rest of the family wish her a good night as they were off.

Carlisle's POV

As I carry, Jamie upstairs, she began to squirm in my arms.

"Jamie, what's wrong, baby?"

"I'm not sweepy yet!"

"I know, but the medicine will make you go to sleep."

Jamie settled down in my arms. I get her ready for bed by putting her in her puppy onesie, helping her into brush her teeth, and reading her a short story. Before I give her her medicine, I go fetch her some water so she wouldn't throw up the medicine. I open the medicine and poor it inside the medicine spoon. Jamie gave the thick white substance a sour look.

"I have to take that, Daddy?"

"Yes."

Jamie shook her head no. "Not uh."

I was surprised Jamie had said no. She was usually well respected.

"Jamie, you have to or you'll stay sick."

"I wather stay sick," she mumbled.

I look at my daughter sadly. "Would you rather take a shot?"

"Not uh! I wather take the white medicine."

I smile before handing her the medicine. She eyed it for a minute before quickly taking the medicine and I hand her the water. Jamie gulped down the water quickly.

"Daddy, I feew wike I'm going to thwow up."

"Its ok, that feeling is going to go away."

I put her to bed and kiss her goodnight before leaving. I leave for work again. This is how the next two weeks went. Jamie would sleep until the kids left for school, Esme would make her breakfast and Jamie would watch Tv for the morning and afternoon, the kids will come home and play with Jamie, I had to stay at work some days because I couldn't come home early everyday and Jasper would give her her medicine and put her to bed, and the days start over.

Two weeks later, Jamie's Scarlet Fever past and we decided to officially adopt her.


End file.
